


The Eagle and Lightning

by Iarinthel



Category: Assassin's Creed, Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy
Genre: Crossover, Federico has a new crush, Gen, Lightning is snarky, The Gods are manipulative bastards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarinthel/pseuds/Iarinthel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gods have decided to grant a boon to their favorite mortals, one who will flash and destroy their enemies, but for a price…</p><p>[On hiatus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Main Scenario 012.5  
Prologue  
The Two Rival Factions **

  
Templars: an organization brought together under the Christian faith.  
Assassins: a faction of shadow warriors who fight for freedom and peace.

These are two opposing groups vying for possession of priceless artifacts and through them the ultimate control of the fate of humankind. Despite the many similarities between the two conflicts inevitable grow in any and all confrontations with each. For many eons their hidden war will rage, all important and yet unknown to the general populace. 

Until now that is. 

For you see one of the factions are beloved by the goddess Minerva the Wise. In all her wisdom and benevolence she has seen fit to gift her shadow warriors a boon. She has decided to give them a gift of another strong arm and comrade to aid them in the upcoming conflicts. One who may well decide the outcome of the hidden war itself... 

But for every gift a price must be paid. Though the shadow warriors may gain a valuable ally another life must be sacrificed in return. 

And so begins the odyssey of the eagle and lightning, one fraught with danger, intrigue and power the likes of which the world has never seen...


	2. Chapter 2

****

Main Scenario  
012.5  
Chapter 1

Meeting Cosmos’ sister and a Proposal

You know, after I disappeared I was hoping that I might finally be able to break free from the closed world, from the eternal cycle of battle. I was looking forward to being able to rest finally, a rest from all the endless fighting.

The last thing I expected to happen was to be summoned by another goddess.

 _“Lightning.”_ A disembodied voice echoed in the air, a voice I was not familiar with. I couldn’t help but draw my gunblade reflexively in alarm.

“What? Who are you? How do you know my name?” I held my weapon to my side in my ready stance, my eyes scanning my surroundings, trying to find the source of the sound.

A flash of silver light filled the air in front of me, and someone floated in front of me, a woman that seemed aged, though she also held an aura of authority that vaguely reminded me of Cosmos, but only slightly. The clothes she wore also seemed to have been made with the same flowing garment that Cosmos always wore, though she had a headdress that covered her dark hair and her face wore a serious expression that made me wonder if she had any connection to Cosmos at all.

 _“I have been given many names; however you may call me Minerva. I believe you know my sister, Cosmos?”_  
“You’re Cosmos’ sister?”

That’s a shocker. Cosmos has a sister? I suppose that explains the clothes and the aura, but that doesn’t explain why she’s here and talking to me.

 _“In a sense, but explaining the relation will take up far too much time. Time you do not have.”_  
“What are you talking about? Chaos isn’t going to try and destroy me is he?”  
 _“No, not this time, Chaos is not the enemy you need worry about here.”_  
“You’re not bringing me back there?”  
 _“No, not in the closed world, I have a proposition for you, one that will take you far away from the eternal conflict but only if you choose to agree.”_  
“I’m listening…”  
 _“In exchange for bringing you back to a world of the living, I wish for you to assist a group of humans who are in dire need to a strong sword arm. You will follow one who is named Ezio Auditore and support him in all that he does. Keep your weapon, however in this world you cannot cast any of your spells. You will only have one life, and no one can bring you back to life.”_  
“Wait, what? Who’s Ezio? And what do you mean a world? You’re going to send me to a different one?”  
 _“My powers can not let me resurrect you in the world you came from; Cosmos’ jurisdiction is outside of my own. As for who Ezio is, you will meet him in due time, but only if you agree.”_

“…”

This is really something, isn’t it? Gods have a habit of sounding pretentious, even this one. It is tempting however. Her conditions are a little harsh, but…if it gets me out of this ‘eternal conflict’ I’m ready to agree to almost anything.

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

A smile grew on her face, a knowing and yet relieved smile, one that left me wondering whether she knew I would agree or not. It was the last thing I would see before the bright white light engulfed my sight and I lost consciousness.


	3. The Rescue from the Gallows

Main Scenario  
012.5  
Chapter 2

The Rescue from the Gallows

**Lightning POV**  
The next I knew the bright white light that had almost blinded me had me trapped in a pillar, screening my sight of the surrounding environment in white. I could see that I was surrounded by many people wearing clothes that looked like they were heavy and unwieldy in battle as well as being unnecessarily ostentatious, like they were trying to prove something with it. I could only try to ignore them all and the surprised look on their faces, trying to find in the crowd the one that I'm supposed to help. None of them seemed to stand out, except for perhaps the one slightly handsome boy wearing a white hooded cloak and leather pants and boots, who had the scar across his lip, which only makes it that much harder to know exactly what I'm supposed to do.

" _Mio dio!_ What's going on?"

I stared at the one who asked, it seems that the boy with the scarred lip is also quite opinionated, and it surprises me that out of all the voices crying out and speaking his comes through the screen loudest, which probably means that he will be the one I have to help. Well, that certainly makes things easier.

"Are _you_ Ezio Auditore?"

He could only nod, surprise making his eyes widen considerably, probably wasn't expecting me to know his name.

"I'm here to help."  
"Well if that's the case, then please help my father and brothers!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"They're on the gallows, about to be hung, wrongfully accused!"

I followed his finger on the wooden platform with three people tied on rope, and without even thinking about it I pulled out my gunblade and pointed it just above their heads, aiming for the rope, and hoping for the best.

"What are you doing? I asked for help, not for you to kill them!"  
"Be quiet and let me concentrate unless you want them to die because of you!"

Thankfully that shut him up long enough for me to get two shots in, but for some reason my gunblade jammed when I tried to shoot down the young boy in yellow. I saw an insignia on the barrel of my gun, an owl that almost seemed like it was staring at me. I had no time to contemplate it as the big man with his face covered with black fabric of some kind came rushing at me with an axe that looked like it was bigger than me swinging it at my direction, possibly trying to behead me. I could only jump high in the air to dodge and shot at his face in retaliation, making a bullet hole in between his eyes and taking him down with a loud **THUMP**. The screams and voices only got louder as they watched, and I could only ignore them as I ran up to the gallows and took both of the men in my hands after cutting the rope holding them together with my blade and fleeing the scene. Ezio followed behind us soon after.

"You have good aim."  
"I'd better, otherwise I'd be dead."

"That's rather…" Ezio looked downright flabbergasted at my flippant tone when I speak of death.

"You don't hold back, do you?"

I looked over to the other boy, one who did not have a scar, although there was some kind of blemish over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, he had small dark eyes and hair a darker shade of brown than Ezio's, but the expression on his face was eerily similar to his.

"If I held back, you'd be dead."  
"Touché."

~…*…~

**Auditore POV**

“Who are you? You know my name; I think it’s fair for me to learn yours.” Ezio decided that it was as good a time as any to learn the name of his family’s rescuer, and although he was curious as to how she learned his he knew better than to talk about something like that when they’re still fleeing from the guards on the rooftops.

“You can call me Lightning.”  
“Lightning isn’t a name, it’s a word.”  
“It’s either Lightning or you don’t talk to me at all.”  
“Lightning it is then.”

Lightning is a rather interesting character, to say nothing of her curious weapon and her choice of alias. Eyes the color of a calm ocean, hair as pink as the dawn sky, and skin that looked as soft as silk, and although she looked as fragile as a flower he had just witnessed minutes earlier exactly how skilled she is in battle, and by the grip that she had on both his father and older brother is deceptively strong and despite her almost dainty appearance was obviously a veteran of the battlefield. She wore a white shirt crisscrossed with many buckles and belts, a green pauldron with two yellow stripes on her left shoulder which leads to a long black sleeve on her left arm with a blue fingerless glove covering her left hand, her brown skirt was indecently short and she wore brown knee-high leather boots with silver buckles and had a black bag hanging off her back that he’d seen her draw her weapon from.

Speaking of which, that curious weapon of hers was never put back in the black bag, if anything it seemed like she was preparing for battle even when trying to flee from it. She held Federico by an elbow and father by her left hand. She held the weapon on her right, in its curved blade form with a firm grip and flicked it carelessly to swipe away the arrows that were shot their way protecting not only her but the Auditore men as well.

“What kind of weapon is that?”  
“The type that takes years of practice and training to use, and in case you get any ideas, no you _can’t_ use it.”  
“Who said I was going to ask?”  
“Your face did.”  


Ezio could only glare at his brother as he not-so-quietly snickered at him, not wanting to anger the rescuer of his family and possibly ending up on the wrong side of her weapon that she uses so proficiently.

Giovanni however was concerned and afraid of this so-called Lightning. Although she seems to be a good ally to have there was a small chance that she maybe a Templar, although he seriously doubted it, it couldn’t hurt to be cautious, especially now that he’s learned the duplicity of Uberti. He unconsciously tensed when the thought crossed his mind, and Lightning noticed it straight away.

“Relax old man, if I was your enemy I would have let you die at the gallows.”  
“What –”  
“You’re as tense as a rookie sent out on their first mission plus the look on your face says you’re trying to figure out whether I’m your enemy or not, it doesn’t take a scientist to put two and two together.”  
“Scientist?”  
“Never mind. Look, Ezio, can you take them to wherever your house is? There are some thugs following us that I need to take care of.”

With those words Lightning let go of both Giovanni and Federico and turned around to face the guards who managed to climb up to the rooftops and followed right behind them. With a flick of her wrist her weapon turned from a blade into a barrel and shot at the first two, bringing them down with a loud bangs and with another flick of her wrist guarded from the blade of one of the other guards who managed to take advantage of the distraction and was immediately cut open for his initiative.

Lightning stopped her blade as she noticed that Ezio came to her side with his sword drawn.

“What are you doing?!”  
“I’m helping you. It would be ungentlemanly of me to leave a lady to fight on her own.”  
“First of all don’t call me a lady, I’m anything but, and second of all what’s more important to you, being gentlemanly or keeping your family alive?”  
“My _famiglia_ of course!”  
“Then take them home, unless you want them to end right back at the gallows?”  
“But!”

“Just **GO**!”

And with that she pushed Ezio back to his brother and father with enough force to stagger him into Federico’s arms as she prepared to take on the rest of the guards with nothing but her wits and her curious weapon. From what the Auditore men could tell it seems like she could more than take care of herself as she cut and shot down more of the guards that had been foolish enough to take her on leaving their corpses to fester and rot in her wake, and so with a heavy heart Ezio left with his brother and father to make for the safe house that Annetta had brought the rest of his family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond and his friends have a few words about the new figure as well as learn that the Eagle Vision can apparently see Goddess given powers.

Main Scenario  
012.5  
Chapter 2

Enter Desmond and company

**Lightning POV**

It's been too long since I've fought anything but manikins, and feeling the flesh give way to her blade and the screams of a real person was a novel experience, one that felt familiar and yet foreign at the same time. For some reason faces keep flashing in my eyes, faces with blonde hair and a wide cocky grin, a girl with red hair with a forced smile and sad eyes, of a summoned creature aiding me in battle and comrades long lost. Trying to shake off the memories that I know were once mine and focusing on the battle and the here and now I let myself fall into the old dance as my mind fell into an accustomed trance that allowed my instincts and muscle memory to take over, filtering the screams and the grunts of pain and any errant thoughts not pertinent to the battle I'm embroiled in.

In less time than I had expected the stream of enemies thinned, and I heard a cry.

"Fall back! Retreat so that we may fight another day!"

_'Hmph. It seems that these idiots have finally learned their lesson.'_

Unexpectedly one of the men that I had seriously injured spat at my feet, and I couldn't help the reflexive wrist flick to hold the barrel parallel to his face as he viciously spat out.

"We'll get you for this _puttana_."  
"I'd like to see you try."  
"Lightning!"

Ignoring the fleeing figures in front of me, I turned my head to the now-becoming-familiar voice to see the hooded boy with the scarred lip running towards me with a woman wearing a grey dress who followed behind him.

"Ezio. Is your family safe?"  
"Yes, thanks to you."  
"Don't mention it."  
"Have you managed to take care of the guards?"

I waved my hands to the side as I said to him challengingly, "See for yourself."

A gasp was my only answer as the woman in the drab dress took in the corpses and the injured men piled and thrown all over the floor behind and around me, the blood flowing freely and the sounds of pained groans and cries from the injured.

Ezio looked surprised and vaguely impressed as he said, "Well done. My father would like to thank you for your assistance, if you would follow us?"

I nodded and walked beside them as Ezio directed the mousy girl to lead us to their safe house. I noticed that she stared at me, or more specifically my gunblade with an apprehensive look on her face before she took the lead, I only gave her a look in return which made her pale before she turned her head quickly trying to pretend that she wasn't scared of me.

~…*…~

**Desmond POV**

'Who the bloody hell is that?'

Shaun's voice echoed and he couldn't help but agree with the question. This girl, Lightning as she calls herself, seemed rather sure of herself, especially in a fight, but her clothes were really odd and her entrance was something else entirely.

( _What does she mean that she's here to help anyway?_ )

'She reminds me a lot of you Shaun.'  
'Ha ha, very funny Rebecca.'  
'You have to admit that she's right Shaun, she's red headed like you and even has your attitude.'  
'First of all Lucy she is _not_ a redhead, she has _pink hair_ which looks natural if her eyebrows are any indication and second of all I could never be so flippant about beating up so many people in the span of 5 minutes, mainly because it would be impossible for me to do so.'

Desmond was only listening with half an ear to the conversation going on outside the Animus as he tried to not-stare at Lightning using his Eagle Vision. Much to his surprise Lightning emitted a rose colored aura, one that he had never encountered before, and glimmering orbs of light floated and flew around her.

'What the!'  
'That's impossible!'  
'What are those things flying next to her?'

"Is there something on my face?"  
" _Che cosa?_ "

"I can tell that you've been staring at me," she gave him a pointed stare to underline her irritation at him. "What I want to know is why."

"I wanted to know whether you're friend or foe."  
"Well?"

"There's nothing on your face," Desmond could feel the leer that Ezio had on his face at that, "however I am not so sure whether you are an ally or not."

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips before she answered in a long suffering tone, "I told you I'm here to help."

"Words prove nothing. You can say thus and still manage to stab me in the back I'm sure." A few loose thoughts about Uberto accompanied his words.

At the note of paranoia she caught in his voice Lightning rolled her eyes as she spoke, "Whatever. Think what you want." And with that she walked past him, deliberately placing herself as far away from him as she possibly could in the small walkways of Florence. Ezio couldn't help feeling insulted somehow and even though Desmond didn't hear any insults or swear words felt just as insulted despite it.

~…*…~

**Third Person POV**

"Ah! Lightning, it seems you've made it out alright."

Lightning couldn't help but tense as the older man brought her into a hug and only just managed not to bring out her gunblade to point it at his face, although Federico and Ezio did notice that she had her hand on the handle of her weapon, though thankfully she kept it inside the sheath. Claudia and Maria exchanged looks when they noted her reflexive twitch and Lightning saw that they were a bit afraid of her as well, though the mother seemed more nervous than scared. She also noted that some of the women in the building stared at her, some with hunger, some with curiosity, while the rest of them glared at her, like they were jealous, of what she didn't know, nor did she care to find out.

"Don't worry about me old man I'm not going to die that easily. Who're they?" She gave a pointed stare behind his back at Claudia and Maria.

"Oh of course how could I forget? Lightning, this is my _bellisima_ wife Maria Auditore da Firenze and my daughter Claudia Auditore da Firenze. This one here is my eldest son Federico Auditore da Firenze and my second son Ezio Auditore da Firenze."  
"You people have really long names. What do I call you? I refuse say that tongue twister you people call names."  
"Just Maria and Claudia will be fine."

"And you can call us Federico and Ezio if you so wish, _bella_." A saucy wink accompanied the flirty words from Ezio.  
Lightning only rolled her eyes in return, not at all affected by the failed attempt at flirting. "Whatever."  
"As thanks for your saving us I would like to present you with –"

Lightning held up a hand to stop him, interrupting him in his obvious thanks with an annoyed look on her face. "Now's not the best time old man. I'm a wanted woman around here, and you're not exactly the people's champion right now. What we need to worry about is finding a place to hide out to wait for all of this to blow over, then you can give me whatever it is you wanted to."

"Oh, yes, of course you're quite right. Paola, where would be a good place for us to hire a carriage?"  
"I know a man…"

With that issue addressed Lightning went to a dark corner of the brothel and leaned on the wall sitting down on the chair conveniently placed as she pulled out her gunblade twisting it with a deceptively easy flick of her wrist to change it into a blade when she finished checking her gun's barrels to polish it with a handkerchief she had in her red pouch on her left leg, making Ezio and Federico share a glance that said _'We better keep an eye on this one…'_


	5. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Vieri gets a little too well acquainted with the business end of Lightning's gunblade for his comfort.

~…*…~

**Lightning POV**

The carriage that the Auditore had hired was a very bumpy ride, and very uncomfortable. It makes me wonder why the people use it in the first place, I personally would rather just walk to wherever it is they are leading me to, if only to save myself the pain in the ass of sitting in a bouncing and bumpy vehicle like this, if anything the sort of experience just highlights how far I am from home, or even the old closed world. The technology is centuries behind the science from home, if what I can glean from my sparse memory are anything to judge by, evidenced most plainly by my choice in weaponry, the gunblade. I haven't even seen any evidence of guns here, although swords are plentiful as well as other bladed armaments, such as daggers and throwing knives. Even the way people speak here are different, more formal and louder than I'm used to, and quite obviously in a different language entirely, though my guess is that Minerva had seen fit to give her the gift of tongues otherwise I'd have never understood any of the words they've spoken at me.

I could only be thankful for the cloak that Giovanni had handed to me. Even back in the other world there were none who had my hair color, and many who had asked whether I dyed my hair. The cloak given to me is long enough to cover my body down to my ankles, and made it much easier to blend in a crowd, since my clothes as well as my coloring is alien in this culture. Even the carriage driver didn't look twice when I had gotten in to have a seat next to Ezio ( _which I did mainly because I don't trust this boy to keep himself out of trouble even if he tried_ ) the hood was large enough that the front flopped over my face covering everything but my lips and chin. With it I was just another body in the endlessly undulating crowds of the city. I could almost pretend that for a little while I could be… _normal_ …

Unfortunately the two brothers were not deterred by the drab shawl. If anything, they seemed to revel in the fact that they were some of the few men in the carriage who knew what I truly looked like underneath the mantle.

"So Lightning, I must ask, do you have a suitor back home?"  
"Yes, do tell Lightning, a _bella_ such as you cannot possibly be bereft of beaus. Not with such distinct coloring as yours, hair the color of flower petals in bloom, eyes the color of the clear blue sky, why a man would need to be blind and unfeeling to not wish your hand in marriage, or in bed."

Lightning could only scoff at the waggling of eyes and ribbing they gave each other after Ezio's obviously flirty, if a little crude, choice of words.

"No."  
"No?"  
"I've never had any suitors, at home or where I had just come from."  
"Why ever not?"  
"I remember little to nothing about the world I had originally come from, and what little I do remember did not include romantic trysts. In the closed world I was summoned I was just one of many pawns of the Gods that had been called to fight in the never-ending conflict between the powers of discord and harmony. I was a little too busy trying to _survive_ the eternal cycle of war to go chasing for romance…"

Federico and Ezio's caught off guard by my answer, and even Claudia gave me a curious look. Giovanni however looked half-concerned and half amused while his wife Maria looked downright horrified, although whether it was because of my words and the picture I paint or the fact that I spoke of being caught in a perpetual conflict I wasn't so sure.

I saw all this and yet paid little attention to their moods as my eyes stared out the horizon as flashes of my old… _existence_ I think would be the best way to describe it, because it sure wasn't living. Of fighting by the side of my other fellow warriors of Cosmos, talking to Firion about his rose, Kain vaulting to the sky with Bartz in his arms, and last if not least our final battle trying to stem the endless horde of manikins escaping the Rift.

It was a good thing I had taken to looking off the horizon; otherwise I wouldn't have noticed that there was a large crowd waiting for us further along the road, an armed crowd of hardened warriors who had taken to sharpening their varied and deadly weaponry in plain sight in a less-than-subtle intimidation tactic.

"Giovanni, were you expecting a welcoming committee?"  
"What? No, why do you ask?"  
"There are a big group of armed men further down the road, and I get the feeling that they're not just going to let us pass by."

Giovanni stuck his head out of the carriage window to see for himself, and an angry muttering told me that he had seen the armed men and was not happy about it.

"Are they enemies of yours?"  
"Enemies? Yes. Mine? No. Ezio, it seems Vieri is eager for revenge from the fight he had lost to you."  
"Let him come! I as well am eager to pay him back for the scar!"

And with that Ezio jumped out of the carriage, looking eager for the fight. I could only sigh in exasperation as I jumped out of the carriage after him with Federico and Giovanni following right behind me. Like being almost killed by a mob of guards in the city wasn't enough for the boy, he now _looks_ for a fight when he's supposed to be making a tactical retreat into a safe house! I'm starting to wonder if even being brought back to life was worth all of this trouble…

"Does your brother _enjoy_ unnecessary pain Federico?"  
"Sometimes I wonder about him myself."  
"Wonder about it later you two, right now we have to make sure that he keeps his fool head on top of his shoulders!"  
"I'm a soldier, not a miracle worker!"

Federico couldn't help his laughter at the reply, and underneath the hood I could only smirk at his response. Ezio however didn't notice us talking as he called out to Vieri in a taunting tone with a clear smirk on his face.

"What do _you_ want Vieri?"  
"So many things! A larger _palazzo_ , two new steeds, a prettier bride… Oh, and yes…your life."

It was at this point that I decided to intervene, shucking off her cloak in the process and stood in front of Ezio as I flicked my gunblade to aim the gun's barrel at Vieri's face trying to keep an expressionless look on my face lest I spit at this spoiled brat's ugly mug.

"Sorry but I can't let you do that. If you want his life, you'll have to go through me first."  
"What's this, hiding behind the skirts of a _puttana_ , Ezio? And here I thought you…"

**BANG!**

Everyone except me jumped at the sound, their widened eyes irrevocably turning to my gunblade's smoking barrel as Vieri's hat flew off in the distance, his face having turned a hilariously pale pallor and taken aback.

"Just for that remark, next time I'll be aiming for your heart."

As Vieri ordered his men his voice had an unmistakably shaky tone. "Finish them! Do not spare the women!" His men unsheathed their swords and ran towards the Auditore men before mysteriously falling down dead had Vieri calling out in confusion. "What sorcery is this?"

"Not sorcery, boy! Skill!"

I could only snort quietly in the background as I groused under my breath angrily, "If _I_ could still use my spells I'd show him _real_ magic."

Federico and Ezio stared at me with confused looks on both of their faces, probably not sure what exactly I'm talking about. Giovanni though had a curious look on his face and opened his mouth but didn't get to speak as Vieri screamed in fear.

"Show yourself!"  
"As you wish!"

"Mario, you've always liked making an entrance…" Giovanni looked slightly bemused as he saw someone leaving the shadows with a wide grin on the stranger's face with anticipation for the upcoming battle when the man threw swords at Ezio and Federico and quite obviously leaving Vieri shaken.

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

And with that rousing speech the battle begun and the guards ran like lambs to a slaughter as Lightning flew in the battlefield showing no mercy. Ezio was given a sword and was adept at it, though he left himself wide open for any and all attacks, Federico only faring slightly better while Mario and Giovanni danced in the swinging blades and took down guards one after another in a way that showed all too clearly their mastery with the weaponry they wielded. Everyone else had to deal with the mercenaries that had came with Mario, some were able to defeat them but many had not been so blessed and fell to the dirt slowly bleeding to death. The road was a bloody battlefield littered with the corpses of the less-than-fortunate and groans and cries of pain and fear echoed in the air. Many are they who fell from their blades, and few were those who had only escaped with a shallow wound and even less were lucky enough not to be wounded at all.

One of those lucky ones was Vieri himself, when he noticed that his men were not fairing as well as he'd hoped made himself scarce from the scene of the crime. Unfortunately for him (and me by extension) Ezio noticed him fleeing and made to follow after him. I could only sigh in exasperation as I took hold of his arm to stop him from doing another completely reckless thing. Ezio tried to pull him arm away to no avail and turned at me with a livid look on his face.

"Let him go. Right now your priority should be to your family, not to rats like him. You'll get your opportunity to kill him later."  
"The _madonna_ is right _nipote_! There will be plenty of time for the likes of him to get what he deserves! But that is not why you are here, is it?"  
"You know it isn't Mario."

Both of us turned to the newly-named Mario and Giovanni as they hugged each other warmly as they exchanged greetings and information.

"Brother! It's been too long! You should have come and visited Monteriggioni sooner!"  
"My apologies Mario, I've been busy."  
"Naturally, if you're almost-hanging is any indication of your success."  
"Zio Mario! It's been too long!"  
"Is that you Federico? You've certainly grown!"

As Federico was wrenched ( _there was no other way to put it, his feet even floated off the ground_ ) into the most enthusiastic hug I'd ever seen I decided to let go of Ezio's hand and walked back to the carriage much to Ezio's and Giovanni's shock at my abrupt behavior.

"Lightning! Where are you going?"

"I'm going back inside the carriage. It's obvious that I'm interfering with a warm family reunion and that I'm not needed anymore. Call me if you need another gunblade arm."

I didn't look back as I answered Ezio's confused question, and because of that I didn't see the look that Giovanni and Mario exchanged a look between the two of them and Ezio running after me as he called out and I did not bother to answer back as I climbed back into the bumpy carriage in silence. Seeing such a warm reception from their family made the growing ache inside my chest grow exponentially and only reminded me that even though I'm alive again I'm in a world where I know few people and none of them were my family. Maybe I should have asked Minerva if I could have taken a friend with me…

~…*…~


	6. Interlude: Divine Assembly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we listen in on a conversation between two sisters and what Minerva's true plans for the warriors of Cosmos.

A Goddess, although powerful, is not, no, cannot be omniscient. Not when she shares her powers with her divine family, and especially so when even the Fates and possibly even Cronos does not see all the threads of time, all of the roads and outcomes that the future may take. So it was with Cosmos, and so it is with her 'sister' Minerva. This new situation that Minerva has unwittingly unfolded with her actions is an alarming gamble with the very fabric of the reality in her jurisdiction in an alarming state of crisis that has her quite agitated, even though she and her sister Cosmos are seated in the most beautiful and calming room of the King Zeus' best mansion atop the Mount Olympus. Much to Minerva's consternation however Cosmos takes the tense ambience with a tranquil countenance that makes her nervous pacing on the marbled floor of the lounge seem totally uncouth in comparison. She couldn't help but take out her frustrations at Cosmos because of this.

"How can you be so calm Cosmos, when it is your vassal that is in danger here? Do you not care for them?"  
"It is not because of apathy that I can be so calm sister."  
"Then what?"  
"It is because I have complete faith in her that I can watch with composure the unfolding events before us."  
"Faith? In a mortal? Such weak vassals that could be injured and destroyed so easily that you place such fidelity to?"  
"It is _precisely_ because they are mortal that they are so strong."  
"What?"

Cosmos put down the tea cup she was sipping from onto the white tabletop as she stared out the window of the castle grounds, the ghosts and memories of an era long past flashing before her very eyes.

"Their lives pass by in the blink of an eye and because of this they experience life and the world in a way that we can only imagine. Their foreshortened lives have given them a unique experience in creation that cannot be surpassed by any other creature in the universe. It drives them to follow their passions to such lengths that in some ways they could make the most randy satyrs feel exhaustion."  
"In bed or out of it?"  
"Both. Mortals have some… _creative_ ways of procreating, as I'm sure that Venus herself can tell you."  
"If she would ever leave the bedchambers of her numerous lovers then mayhap she would."

Cosmos decided to ignore the grumbling way that Minerva spoke of Venus'…conquests, knowing quite well the antagonism between the two sister-Goddesses and kept speaking as though she never spoke.

"Lightning is special, she is one of my more experienced warriors and I have all certainty that not only will she carry out your mission but do so with much aplomb."  
"Hmph. That's if she does not kill him herself."  
"Yes, there is that."

Minerva finally stopped her pacing and sat down next to her sister sipping tea in comfortable silence.

"Minerva?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I have been meaning to ask…"  
"Yes?"  
"Why choose Lightning for this?"  
"Because the only other of your vassals that I have taken a fancy to has been sent to another timeline entirely."  
"And whom have you chosen?"  
"I believe you know him as Kain Highwind."  
"My dragoon knight?"  
"Yes and the only one that I believe to be well suited to the task at hand."  
"Why?"  
"He is the only one with garments that would have allow him to masquerade well enough to accomplish my assignment."  
"But why send Lightning to Venice then in that case? Prishe would have fitted in much easier with her clothes than Lightning."  
"Her pointed ears and rough way of speaking would make her stand out in ways that her costume could not account for. Lightning at least follows some of the customs of the time, even if finding warrior women in this point of humanity's history is rare indeed."  
"Has any other of my warriors have caught your attention, august sister of mine?"  
"No, few of your other warriors would have been able to conform in my dominion as well as these two will."

Cosmos was silent for a little while before opening her mouth to ask other questions that have been clamouring in her mind since the beginning of this incident.

"Will not your demesne suffer for all this? Multidimensional travel for mortals can be quite dangerous, not to mention the gateway that you leave open for the other villains who may have animosity for Lightning."  
"I have made sure that there are no open gateways to my demesne Cosmos, and as for any villain that may wish your Lightning harm I believe _she_ has taken care of them for us."  
"If you believe it to be wise…"  
"I do."  
"Then I have no more inquiries to make of you."

On the table that their tea set was on a golden sphere rested and glowed in the silence that reigned once they finished talking before growing dim and settling down.


	7. Interlude II: Tifa's Final Battle against the Mannikins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tifa dies on the Rift and makes her entrance into the storyline.

~…*…~

Pain.

It was the only thing she could feel, the burning of her open wounds, the soreness of her muscles and yet the manikin horde had not thinned in the slightest, despite the other shining cadavers at her feet. Even though she keeps fighting she can feel the blood dripping from her wounds and her movements becoming sluggish. She can see herself slowing down and taking more and more hits, some of them critical, all of them quite painful, from the ever-growing horde.

Still she keeps fighting, ignoring all wounds and her slowing movements. In the back of her head faces flash before her eyes, Zidane's flirty leer, Bartz's friendly smile, Firion's fiery passion, and she knows that she fights for _their_ sake, not hers. She _will_ assist with closing the door to the Rift, even if her life is forfeit in return. She will fight, to the death if needed, so that _they_ will win this war.

It wasn't too long until she finally collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

The last thing she saw before she was felled were Lightning, Vaan and Kain fighting be her side and Lightning throwing her weapon at the scar in the Rift.

_'I'm sorry everyone…That I couldn't do more to help.'_

And so ends Tifa Lockhart's role in the War of the Gods.

Soon afterwards will begin her role in the Hidden War between the Templars and Assassins…

~…*…~


	8. Monteriggioni

**

Main Scenario

013.5

Chapter 7

Monteriggioni

**

After finally arriving at the destination Lightning can't help but feel like she was better off staying at the last city, at least there she was sure of the exits and could properly defend herself and the others if need be. In this new place…well, she's seen places back in the closed world that were only slightly less run-down and even they would have been easier to defend than this dilapidated abode. Far too many of the houses in her sight were boarded up haphazardly in ways that makes her cringe on the inside at the sloppy ways that the inhabitants had reconstructed their homes because she could already tell that one good hit from large cannons would bring it all crashing down on their heads. It doesn't help either that there's so many civilians that could easily become casualties in any battle that might be fought here. She made a mental note to herself to speak with the person in charge of this place about ways to fix up the houses in such a way that it wouldn't be such a danger to the people who live in it.

"So…Mario…How has it been in Monteriggioni?"  
"As you can see, not well brother. Not all of us can be as successful in our endeavors as you have been Giovanni."  
"I though that Monteriggioni was an enemy of Firenze?"  
"For now. Next year it will be its friend. The year after its enemy again. And on and on. I cannot keep track. So I have stopped trying."  
"Yes, so it goes for the convoluted politicking of the powerful city–states and the smaller communes in the surrounding countryside."  
"Cannot il Magnifico change this?"  
"No, and certainly not for a lack of trying, the various guilds will only take so much 'suggestions' from Lorenzo without becoming recalcitrant and turning on him."  
"Why…"

Ezio's question trailed off into oblivion as he noted Lightning stopping in front of one of the many stalls that littered the walkways of Monteriggioni staring avidly at the wares on display. The merchant seemed overeager to have a potential customer buying his wares and was little too enthusiastic with his endorsement of his merchandise.

"Granted, my goods may not be the same quality as those you may see in places such as Firenze or Venezia but they are sturdy and will hold you in good stead in your times of dire need. Also they are much less expensive than the armaments sold in Firenze –"  
"Show me your swords and daggers."  
"But of course!"

The smile on the merchant's face showed only too well how happy he seemed to have a potential customer, never minding that it was a woman and such an exotic one such as Lightning (Hey, money is money, no matter who the customers. A man's got to feed his family somehow, right?). The sounds of metal clanging inside a container heralded his return with better goods than the ones he currently had on display, but only marginally. Her eyes were quite clearly focused on his meager wares as she took in their quality and make.

"Would you allow me to test your wares?"  
"…How, pray tell, will you be doing that?"  
"Like this."

With lightning speed she took one of the daggers and threw it in the air, and with only a moment's pause a pigeon fell from the sky to the ground with a loud **SPLAT** just in front of Claudia, making her scream in fright and surprise, much to her indignation. Federico and Ezio laughed at her high-pitched squeal which made her glare at them as menacingly as she possibly could, (which was about as menacingly as a kitten glaring at a bulldog) making their laughter all the more raucous. Mario had a contemplating look on his face while Giovanni tried to play the peacemaker between his children as Maria kept a placating hand on her only daughter trying to keep her from going after her brothers in her anger.

Of all things to do after all that, the last thing they had expected Lightning to do was to walk up to Claudia's side and pick up the pigeon with a discerning eye and start to make observations about its wound out loud. She was alarming Claudia and Ezio with her accuracy and indifference, especially with the way that she plucked the blade off the pigeon in the quickest and bloodless way possible.

"The cut is deep but also roughly perforated in a way that it should not be with my technique. The pigeon's heart and liver have been injured fatally but roughly, and by the looks of things a part of the dagger has broken off in its bones. Your dagger is second-rate and will be next to useless in a true battlefield. Unless you can find a way to upgrade your wares I will not be buying anything from you in the near future."

She threw the dagger with unerring precision on the wall right behind the merchant's head, taking his hat and some of his hair with it and carelessly flung the pigeon cadaver to the side with an indignant huff as she walked away with her side cape flaring impressively and leaving a pale blacksmith and a dead pigeon in her wake.

~…*…~

"She scares me madre…"  
"Shh Claudia…I promise you I won't let her hurt you."  
"Padre, did you know that she could do that?"  
"I should be the one asking you that Ezio, seeing as she is your guest."  
"It seems that our new acquaintance has many skills that would put even the most experienced condottieri to shame."  
"Her fighting style can put most condottieri to shame."  
"True."

The men of the Auditore family watch as Lightning walks away in clear irritation and purpose, with very little sway in her hips and leaving clear stomping sounds with her knee–high boots, with contemplating looks on their faces while Maria tries to calm down her only daughter from the near scare.

~…*…~

Having just entered Mario's study everyone stood in front of his desk and watched him with a curious look on their faces, waiting for him to speak. Everyone except for Lightning that is, she's just leaning on the far wall staring into nothingness with a carefully blank expression although her alert body language said something quite different to anyone who could read it, like Mario and Giovanni could.

"I believe you all know why I've called you all here."  
"Must we really bring this up now of all times Mario? My children are all tired and wish to rest…"  
"No time like the present brother, if I don't tell them about the truth now you'll only find more excuses later on. At least tell me you've made a mention about the Templars to your sons if nothing else?"  
"Well…"  
"Templars? Is he talking about the group of old warrior monks that was disbanded? What does Zio Mario mean by bringing up old fairy tales padre?"  
"They are no fairy tales nipote, the Templars are alive and well and are still wreaking chaos and destruction as we speak. You should not be so flippant about things that you know nothing about Ezio."  
"My apologies for my improper conduct zio Mario."  
"Now, as I was saying…since my brother has said not a word about the truth it falls upon me to instruct about the truth of our world. Your father Giovanni is not just a banker of Firenze but also a strong warrior on his own right, a master fighter in the ranks of the assassini…"  
"You lie!"

Everyone's eyes were riveted to Ezio, who had a most indignant and fearsome glare that he directed to his little-known and not-so-familiar uncle who he had just met recently that he did not trust in any way, shape or form. Only then did Lightning's expression focus and sharpen on their group when she heard him speak the words 'fairy tales'. Ezio however was completely ignorant of the looks being sent towards him as he continued his rant.

"Padre is no assassini! He is a completely normal banker working for the Medici! There's just no way that he –"  
"Ezio!"  
"What Federico?"  
"Our uncle is not lying, father truly is an assassini…as are we."  
"What?"  
"Father has already taught us many skills of the trade, and you yourself are quite capable of many of them."  
"Yes, well, um…Even if that were the case, the continued existence of the Templars cannot be true!"  
"…"  
"Federico? Father?"

The awkward silence that ensued was thick, with both Federico and Giovanni doing their utmost to look anywhere and everywhere but Ezio. They couldn't tell him the lie that he so desperately wanted to hear…

"…I am afraid to say that your uncle is also right the Templars as well my son. They truly are still alive and well and causing havoc and mayhem in the world."  
"…"  
"We are also assigned from birth the responsibility of making sure that they never take things too far in their search for a peaceful world…"  
"Why must they need watchers if what they wish is for a peaceful world? Surely that means that they will have nothing but the best interests of the world at heart?"  
"You would think so, but that has not been the case. They wish for a peaceful world by bringing the minds of the world underneath their power, ruling the population by using force and control to ensure everlasting peace."  
"But…that can't be!"  
"Oh but it is, nipote, and they may well succeed in their goals if we don't keep them in check and having born as an Auditore you must also take part in this."  
"But!"  
"Enough! Listen to what I have to say before you make any more judgments Ezio and I shall listen to your complaints when I finish."  
"…Yes zio Mario."

And so Mario goes on in great detail about the history behind the Brotherhood and the Creed that the members follow, how it was begun so many centuries ago in the Holy Land, and how 4 centuries ago a great man named Altair Ibn La'Ahad had risen to power and revolutionized the group. It was because of his new methods and his sons that the brotherhood still survives to this day. Mario then went on in great detail about how the Templars have managed to go into hiding, climbing up the ladder of the Christian hierarchy in Rome and how they've managed to obtain so much power as to become the unofficial rulers of Europe while the Brotherhood lurked in the shadows trying to keep their powers in check. After listening to all of this Lightning could only shake her head in irritation. Ezio finally noticed their pinkette companion and wondered out loud.

"What's wrong Lightning? Do you not wish to fight any longer?"  
"Why is that whenever I'm summoned to fight a war I always end up fighting fairy tales?"  
"Che?"  
"It's nothing. Of course I'm still fighting; I gave my word to a Goddess. I'm not about to back out now."  
"A Goddess you say?"  
"Yes."  
"Who, pray tell, is this Goddess of whom you speak?"  
"She calls herself Minerva, if this name means anything to you."

Giovanni shared the brief look with his brother when they heard the name Minerva, which Maria and Lightning noticed but said nothing about.

"If I'm to fight as one of your hired swords however I have one stipulation."  
"And that would be?"  
"Any and all missions that Ezio undertakes I shall go with him, no exceptions."  
"Why?"  
"Minerva assigned me to become his bodyguard, and you do not fail a mission given by a Goddess if you want to live."  
"…"

Giovanni and Mario shared another look between them, Giovanni's face grave and sad while Mario's was confounded and a little bewildered at the same time. Giovanni nodded at Mario, and with that one exchange a thousand words were communicated. With small sigh and a shake of his head Mario decided not to speak his thoughts about all of this and only nodded back before he turned to Lightning to give his acquiescence.

"I would dearly love to have you as an ally, Lady Lightning –"  
"Not a lady, just Lightning."  
"Very well then, Lightning, but that decision lies in my nipote's hands, not mine. You should ask him."  
"Ezio?"  
"Why it would be my pleasure bellisima to have you as a partner, in more ways than one."

With it he gave a lecherous wink at her direction and attempted to take her hand to kiss it, but she just bonked him on the head instead. Maria and Claudia gasped in surprise, while Federico chuckled behind Ezio with Giovanni and Mario watching in bemusement as Lightning proceeded to lecture him as though she hadn't just whacked him upside his head.

"I'll be your sparring partner and your ally in battle but if you want someone to warm your bed you'll have to hire out a whore for her services. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm tired of having to deal with your perversity so I'm going to find somewhere to sleep. Mario, wake me up when you're sending him out on the field later."

Federico's chuckles escalated into outright guffaws when Lightning finished her sentence with a steely glare and turning her back on Ezio before leaving the room in a huff. Even Giovanni and Mario started laughing after that, though Maria looked very offended while Claudia hides her giggles behind her hand as quietly as she could. With her red side-cape flaring impressively behind her Lightning closes the door with a bang and goes searching for a free bedroom to crash in.


	9. Author's note

Hi everyone! I'm not entirely sure how many have read this already but for those of you that do, I wanted to let you know that I'm going to rewrite this fic. I've finally started playing FFXIII and re-reading this I noticed I got her voice wrong. 

I'm putting this on hiatus until I finish the rewritten fic.


End file.
